New Girl
by Bethybeth
Summary: Viv is the new girl. New school, completely new country. She has no intention on becoming popular or falling in love again. But when she befriends the high school trouble maker she does things that she wishes she didn't, but she just can't seem to stop herself.


Hey guys! It's my first story on here. please give feedback so I can make it as interesting as possible! The main story focuses on Vivienne Atkins and Cassius Merdoc...hope you like! :)

Cassius Merdoc  
Chapter one

Wonderful, first day at school. Someone kill me now.

As I turn into this hell hole of a parking lot I look through my window to see everybody running into one another's arms and freaking out over anything. I sigh heavily and get out of my truck taking my bag out with me. As I turn back round to face my truck and lock it, an annoyingly familiar voice caused me to flinch at the squeakiness,

"Hey Cas! You missed me?" I snarled at her and without looking I spoke,

"No and I never will miss you Tulisha" seriously, can someone come and kill me? She immediately snaps back saying,

"Whatever! Be that way!" I smirk to myself and mumble,

"Thanks for the permission."

I hear the clatter of heels on the pavement become quieter until they are completely gone. I shrug my bag onto my shoulder and look around for a familiar face. My first day at senior year and bimbo Tulisha has already ruined it for me, thanks a lot. However my mood lightens straight away as I see the tanned skin and an arm waving at me to come over. I wave back at Carlos and slowly saunter over.

Carlos is one of the very few people I can get along with (he is also one of the very few people who can get along with me.) I met him when I was a sophomore in the music shop. He was rocking the drum kit to a crazy level and we got talking about our interests in similar bands and our passion to play. He was shocked at how I had played guitar and we quickly realised we go to the same school, since then we just clicked and remained good friends. I walked up to him and he asked,

"Have a good summer?" I sat down on the bench next to him and said in a simple, matter of fact voice,

"You should know, you were over mine most of the time Carl." He thought until saying calmly,

"Fair enough."

However, before the summer holiday he grabbed a girl from this year to make out with in front of me. I shivered at the thought of it. We sat there in silence for a few minutes watching the freshmen come in and see old faces that I recognised from my year. I could now match up any car with the owner inside it. Vaultswagon golf, that would be Jade. Next was a red Renault Clio this would be Johnny however, a new car came through that I didn't recognise. A purple Peugeot 208. Carl recognised this too, they parked up a couple spaces from my truck and got out, revealing a new girl I had never seen before.

She looks too old to be a freshmen, maybe junior or senior, she was tall and had an unusual, deep shade of red hair that flowed down to her tiny waist, but framed her face with a fringe. Her eyes were big and indigo...wow she has purple eyes! As weird as she looked, it was transfixing at the same time. She made her way to the entrance of school and disappeared with the crowd. I tried to make my voice sound uninterested as I asked,

"Did you see her?" Carl looks at me full on as he said,

"What? The new hottie that just walked in?" I frowned in disapproval and reminded him,

"You have a girlfriend" he held up his hands defensively and replied,

"Hey, just because I can't play with the toys doesn't mean I can't look"

he winked and slumped into the bench. I sighed heavily and took off my black leather jacket, shoving it into my bag forcefully. Carlos has a creative streak and writes music to good quality. He was working on something there but I didn't want to bother asking him just yet. I fidgeted awkwardly at the silence so I asked him,

"Are you carrying on with basketball?" He nods at the question but doesn't look up. I sink back into the bench and enjoy the September rays and the last of the summer breeze on me. I close my eyes for a second before he asks me,

"Did you remember your iPod?" Ah..crap I totally forgot it.

"No, I was in a rush." I lied smoothly, "completely forgot it."

"Sure you did" he was looking up at me, smiling knowingly. He could always see through people lies.

"What! It's not like it's a big deal. We can practise tomorrow instead."

I barked, we wanted to practise a song on my iPod that we both liked. He shook his head. Oh yeah, tomorrow is no use as we have basketball drills. I sighed, I wouldn't apologise, I never apologise to anyone. He answered back in a calm voice,

"It was a big deal cause you made it such a big deal." I crossed my arms and grumbled,

"Whatever" I looked over his shoulder and saw the chords and seeing music on paper excited me.

"Can I read it?" I ask.

"No" he replies simply,

"Why can't I?"

"Because you forgot your iPod."

"God just drop it already!" I roared at him.

It doesn't change his mind though. I sighed frustrated with my friend and got off the seat fidgeting like I had some bug in my shirt. I could really use a fag right now, but I don't want to get myself excluded on the first day. I was already in so much trouble and it wouldn't take much to expel me. I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair, it fell straight back down. Almost covering my eyes again but not quite. I looked around to the school and saw how painfully dull St. Rosas High is, nothing ever happens in school, or the island. Everyone is already wandering around aimlessly and not paying much attention to anything or what anybody is saying.

I checked my phone to see the time as I was out of ideas of what to do. We still had five minutes before first bell. I sat back down and resumed my peaceful mind to try and remove my already over piling stress heap. Carl had put his notebook away and asked me in soft voice,

"What do we have first period?" I was about to ask but high, ringing voice answered that before I could.

"We are seniors now remember? Free period!"

I open one of my eyes and squint to find blonde hair, I almost groaned but I noticed the strawberry blonde tint and how straight it was. It was Alice, Carlos' girlfriend. She was another person who could tolerate me and vice versa, she had one arm over Carl and one arm on me, her head popping between us. Over the last few months I have begun to think of her as a little sister, as Carl was like a brother to me. Yes, I am getting sentimental. But hey, they are kinda my only family after my parents decided to make me legally independent. Carlos sighed heavily and kissed Alice on the cheek delicately saying,

"Why would I want to be back?" She smiled and removed her arms from around me and Carl before standing in front of us declaring,

"Because boys–it's our last year together before we all go off and do our own things!" That was true, I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do after school let alone in the future! But Carl spoke and said,

"You're right, lets make it count" he then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and kissed him passionately. Ugh, just no. I stood up muttering,

"You guys are gross."

Carl stopped for only a second to reply back snidely,

"You're worse" that's true, when I was with Marie, I happily admit us being glued together. Thinking about her made me cringe into myself even more. But I was glad the bell went for first period. They pulled each other up, holding hands making my stomach turn. As we slowly walked to the entrance of school when Alice declared,

"There is a new girl in our year." So she is a senior. Carl blurted,

"Yeah we saw her." Alice-Rose's eyes sparkled at the thought of a new person, I did not see what the big deal it, she would get dragged into either Tulisha's cult or become a brainless goody goody. She would not be anything special and probably will be as boring as they come. But...those eyes were so interesting. It was strange how much I cared, I shrugged it off and we walked to lesson.

Going back into school felt like coming into prison. It was still a drab colour that lead us to our lessons, more like prison cells. You'd think from the name it would an open and luxurious school, hell no. The only nice thing in the school was the sports facilities and, well that's it really. I went to go to my locker to ditch a couple of things, my guitar and sports kit. I had just shut my locker door and was moving on with Alice-Rose and Carlos when a huge cluster of papers and a human body smacked into me. I didn't fall over but the holder of all those papers did, I was about to hit them, I was fuming. But when I saw who it was I shouted in their face,

"Watch where you're going Nikkie!" Nikkie, or Nicolas is his real name is the student president or whatever. Basically a suck up to teachers, that was reason enough to hate him. But ever since I became legally independent he always pesters me with paperwork. And I hate it when people ask me for things. He gathered the clatters of paper, I did not move from where I stood not moving to help him. His blue glare couldn't reach my steel one, both mine was more menacing and he was shorter than me. I grew a lot over the last summer, I measured myself and was just over six foot now. Measuring yourself is probably one of the most difficult tasks I've done on my own, that and calculus tests. He shoved past me, shouldering me out of his way. He didn't want a fight, and though it did not hurt me I shouted down the hall again, "I said watch it!" My fists were tightly clenched, one strangling the strap of my bag. Carlos interrupted smoothly,

"Come on Cassie, he's not worth it." Regrettably I knew that. My grip loosened on my strap and we began walking. Alice chirped to me,

"I guess your rivals are still your rivals?" I smirked and nodded,

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." She looked at me very seriously, moving in front of me and stopping me from moving,

"Please don't get into too much trouble, ok?" She held up her pinkie to my face. My smirk was still there when I gave her my pinkie.

"You know I don't make promises right?" She continued her serious look with me, and she commanded,

"You do for me!" I grabbed her head and noogied her smiling to myself. But pushed her back to Carlos after a few moments. As it was free period we could either do one of two things, sports or got to the study room. And neither of those two options interested me. The bell went and I said,

"I'll see you guys later." Alice looked even more irritated she loudly whispered disapprovingly,

"You're missing your first lesson on your first day! Cassie!" I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Technically it's not a lesson, and I did not promise you anything. See you guys in history." I walked off to my only haven here, I took the masters key out from my pocket and opened the door that lead straight to the roof.


End file.
